


【TK】E.E

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: ABO世界觀出現第四性別，凌駕於Alpha之上的Enigma。私設：Alpha接受過多Enigma的體液和多次完全標記後會加速轉為Omega，只對自己的Enigma動情，Enigma散發出一點信息素就能進入發情期，且使用抑制劑無效。忍耐越久發情越嚴重，如果沒有Enigma射在體內就不會停止發情。Alpha 堂本光一 x Enigma 堂本剛
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	【TK】E.E

聽說人類又進化了。

從原本的ABO裡，進化出超越Alpha的階級，是個可以把Alpha操成Omega的全新人類，被稱之為『Enigma』(謎)，即將改變現有的社會階級…

「我認為Enigma只是用來嚇唬人的吧！怎麼可能會有比Alpha還強的人種出現，這類謠傳根本危言聳聽。」

最近Alpha們聚會裡最常提到就是Enigma，有一派認為是無稽之談、另一派認為是國家基因實驗出問題導致基因突破。

「光一你覺得呢？」

被喚做光一的人是在場Alpha裡景仰的對象，重工業起家的堂本家獨子。

「嘛，誰知道呢，說不定Omega哪天也能逆Alpha，Beta也能重新分化也不一定。」

搖晃杯中紅酒，暗紅色液體彷彿腺體被粗暴咬破的結痂血漬，該是醉人的果香此刻卻令人作嘔，沒有人發現堂本光一的異狀，大家聽完堂本光一的說詞紛紛訕笑，繼續聊起哪家的Beta和Omega令人充滿慾望。

「光一你要去哪？」

在堂本光一站起身的瞬間立刻被關懷，眾人目光再度聚集在他身上，堂本光一噙著擺下手，踏著沉穩步伐離開會場。

「也許跟哪個Beta或Omega約好了吧！」

「說不定是Alpha喔～上次我表哥說他真的不錯～」

私下在堂本光一背後品頭論足也不是第一次了，大家對他羨慕忌妒恨，Alpha本不會臣服於誰之下，堂本光一卻能讓他們心服口服甘願俯首稱臣。  
\--  
「快...給我......」

才踏入會場頂樓的專屬套房，堂本光一用力拉扯綁在脖頸間礙事的領帶，在房內屬於另一人信息素包覆下，臉龐迅速潮紅，宛如發情的Omega。

「fufufu～光一很能忍呢…」

套房裡另一位男主人正慢條斯理塗指甲油，無名指上的黑色色塊在剛才磨擦到牆壁而磨掉一角，令他心情有些不悅。

「唔－」

見坐在沙發上的人依舊一動也不動，堂本光一越來越著急，肌膚像是著火般灼痛，需要被撫摸才能舒緩不適，下身Alpha傲人的性器緊繃，甚至能感覺到頂端不停淌出晶瑩液體，更慘的是身後不明的悸動，光是看著眼前的人就充滿渴望，Alpha不該被使用的地方激烈收縮，瘋狂想被填滿、充實。

「Alpha就這點麻煩…。」

吹乾無名指上新塗的指甲油，黑色裡加些銀粉，看起來像是銀河星光。

他瞥了眼擅自掀開浴袍下擺急迫用小嘴含入還沒興奮的性器的堂本光一，手掌覆蓋在堂本光一腦袋上，手指穿過咖啡色髮絲捲弄。

堂本光一紅著眼角用舌頭賣力取悅尚未勃起的性器，身為Alpha他不常替另一半口活，即便跟Alpha約上床也是操對方的那個，現在卻自願含弄另一人的性器，只為讓他勃起好將性器塞入空虛搔癢的身後。

「剛…」

碩大塞滿口腔而含糊了語句，舌面在敏感的傘部打轉、舌尖時不時勾弄冠狀溝、含入碩大時舌頭撫弄著莖身，一點一點緩慢含入，感覺碩大在嘴裡又漲大了些，手握住莖身上下套弄、小嘴專注在傘部吸吮、用舌尖鑽舔淌出男性氣味的鈴口，一連串動作成功讓碩大完全勃起，撐得嘴角有些痛。

「很難想像上次那麼糟的口技跟現在都是光一呢～」

圓眸裡的光芒暗了暗，坐在沙發上兩腿分開些讓堂本光一好動作，瞇起眼睛欣賞手上塗好的指甲油，以及從額角開始滾落汗珠、賣力討好自己的堂本光一。  
在堂本光一試圖將碩大含入更深點，剛狡詐的挺了挺腰，直接突破咽喉侵入喉部、想吐出性器卻被迫含得更深，眼角泛起淚花、高挺的鼻尖微紅，因反射作用而緊緊包裹住碩大、沒被如此使用過的肌肉在每次收縮擠壓都像是要牢牢記住碩大形狀般，在抽出碩大後呻吟和津液一同從小嘴流淌而出，輕微窒息的紅暈讓精緻臉龐看上去淫糜卻不可侵犯，應該是蹙在一起的劍眉讓堂本光一給人傲骨的美感，想要狠狠打碎。

「還是這兩天光一有好好練習呢？」

還跪在地毯上輕喘的人聽見調侃自己的語句竟然沒有憤怒，反而內心蕩漾一波羞恥快感，耳朵通紅、身體微微顫抖，將自己修長手指放到唇邊讓紅豔舌尖舔弄。

「想著剛就…」

三隻手指沒有碩大粗，但塞入小嘴也顯太多，堂本光一半瞇眼眸享受般吸吮手只發出嘖嘖水聲，他知道眼前的人喜歡看他這樣。

只要是上位者都喜歡看下位者為了討好自己不擇手段，越淫蕩越好，曾經是上位者的堂本光一怎麼會不懂。

「Alpha浪起來還比Omega撩人呢…」用大拇指拭去泛紅嘴角溢出的津液，在放入三角小嘴中品嘗，甜。

「轉過去。」

用的是Alpha最討厭的命令口吻，社會最頂層的人種突然被更高階的人種命令，屈辱和身後深處的電擊快感融合，堂本光一高翹的性器又淌出一汨前列腺液，手腳抵在地毯上爬行轉身，主動下塌腰部使臀部高高撅起、極具挑逗的上下輕微晃動。

「怎麼這麼濕了…你是Omega嗎～fufufu～」

從臀瓣縫隙中可以看見隱密入口閃爍水光，Alpha本不該有這種生理反應，現在卻活像個Omega，粉色小嘴一縮一縮不時流出津液。

「快進來、嗯──」

甜膩的嗓音滑入耳膜也使堂本光一自己嚇了一跳，以往只有在Omega、不、是在被自己操著的人嘴裡才聽得到的聲線，現在竟然從自己口中流洩。

「光一、應該有聽過『那個』傳聞吧...」

握住碩大抵在穴口來回滑動，另隻手先在不明顯的腰窩上畫圈，然後手指輕點著脊椎順著俯在地毯上的身體往下撫摸到背部。

「嗯啊───」

肌膚被觸碰到的地方都會泛起酥麻感，離開後又重新燃燒，堂本光一自恃的理智早就被慾火燃燒殆盡，注意力全放在怎麼晃動臀部讓碩大不小心侵入。

「被Enigma操太多次可是會變成Omega的喔～光、一、」

堂本光一身體一僵，沒有太多猶豫便側過臉討好微笑，主動伸出手扶住遲遲不願插入的碩大，往早已準備好的身後擠入。  
\--  
整件事情的發生有些奇怪。

堂本光一第一次遇見他是在家族聚會上，叔伯們介紹這位是從海外研讀航太工程學成歸國的遠房親戚，其實就是堂本家族的某個分支的兒子，堂本剛。

「你好香喔。」

記得堂本光一帶堂本剛逛本宅花園時聞到一股香味，下意識判定堂本剛是Omega，身上散發類似焦糖香甜氣味，後來發現是小時候喜歡吃的布丁味道。

「光一的信息素是什麼味道呢？」

走在前頭的堂本光一挑高一道眉，要知道這句話從Omega嘴裡說出可是赤裸裸的性邀約，側過一半身體望著言行舉止都溫文儒雅的堂本剛，月光下白嫩的臉龐像是可口的糰子，微翹的三角小嘴如果含著自己的性器應該是幅美景，修長的羽睫因深喉而沾染水珠，如果動情到一定程度，堂本光一想將炙熱的慾望直接噴灑在堂本剛臉龐，命令他舔去滑到嘴邊的白濁，然後乖乖雙腿大開迎接自己。

「剛想知道嗎？」

狐狸般的雙眼和融雪微笑，堂本光一牽起堂本剛的手、軟軟的還有些顫抖，把人帶到本宅後方的別院，那裡有間屬於他的臥室，通常不會有人過去打擾。

正當一切水到渠成，堂本剛也如堂本光一所想用三角小嘴努力吞納Alpha傲人的性器，凝視著胯下美景的堂本光一思緒卻越來越迷茫，鼻腔裡滿是香甜布丁味，屬於自己的大吉嶺紅茶味信息素竟然一點也沒留下。

「光一是在找自己信息素味道嗎？」舌尖挑起鈴口淌出的前列腺液勾起銀絲，繞了個圈納入口中「fufufu～」

堂本光一張大嘴喘息，臉色逐漸潮紅，有股異樣的悸動從身後汨汨而出。

「用外表就擅自判定對方是Omega，真失禮。」

眼裡滿是戲謔，良善外表下包裹一層狡黠，既是蜜糖亦是毒藥。

「過來。」

堂本剛坐到床沿拍了下大腿、食指向堂本光一勾了勾，堂本光一像失了神般乖順上前，換他臣服在堂本剛胯間，用生澀的口技努力討好。

「Alpha的口技真不是一般的差…」

像是喃喃自語，堂本剛雙手往後抵在床鋪，上身畫出美麗弧線，圓眸寫滿鄙夷注視不得章法含弄碩大的堂本光一，優雅進食的小嘴被磨出紅痕、唇瓣也明顯腫起，不時有津液順著吐納動作滴下。

「嗚嗚…」

想要說些什麼但口腔被塞滿只能發出嗚咽聲，被鼻音染上一絲委屈感，令堂本剛下身又腫脹些，故意頂弄那敏感的上顎再侵入咽喉至喉部，只要堂本光一不小心用牙齒碰觸到就伸手捏把胸前翹起的乳尖。

應該不會產生快感的啊…

「想被我操了嗎？」

慵懶聲線鑽入堂本光一耳膜，勾起不該存在的期待感。

口腔、鼻腔，甚至腦袋裡都是堂本剛的氣味，香甜布丁信息素混和男性的侵略氣息，堂本光一為此動情。

「哈啊──」

背對著堂本剛，堂本光一在沒有擴張的狀況下直接納入堂本剛的碩大，雙腿被堂本剛雙腳抵在大腿內側往兩旁分開，坐姿賣力上下含入碩大、小嘴發出綿長呻吟。

「完全跟Omega一樣呢～」

兩手撫弄著堂本光一的乳尖不時用指甲滑過，發現堂本光一喜歡痛一點後便輕扯紅腫乳尖，下身則有一下沒一下的往上挺弄，在堂本光一要坐下時故意往上頂，高翹的分身滴落一汨汨前列腺液。

「光一，我們身體很合呢～」

嘴唇覆蓋在堂本光一光滑頸項，Alpha的腺體冒出濃郁大吉嶺紅茶香氣，用來鎮壓制服Beta/Omega的信息素在堂本剛面前完全無效，反而像是調情用香。

「唔～」

喉頭發出咕噥聲，像隻發情的小貓，在堂本剛唇瓣碰觸到腺體時一陣顫慄，甬道不自主劇烈收縮，又是一次身後高潮。

「你很適合當Omega呢…」粗糙舌面舔拭腫起的腺體，佈滿汗水沾上信息素味道像是在喝紅茶般「適合被操。」 

「嗚啊───」

被羞辱還能變成快感，碩大碾壓過前列腺狠狠撞入深處，使高翹的性器噴出一股白濁，臥房裡瀰漫淡淡腥味。

還沒緩過神來就被壓制在床上操，堂本剛讓堂本光一雙腿纏在腰間、騰空他窄細腰部，這姿勢可以讓堂本光一看見自己正被人進出，以及現在大而無用的傲人性器又抬起，再次冒出一股股晶瑩前列腺液。

不知過了多久，堂本光一分身已經射不出東西來，甬道緊緊吸附抽插著自己的碩大，在一次次的挺弄中，彷彿身體深處有什麼自己不知道的地方要舒展開，未知的恐懼使他環抱堂本剛後頸想貼緊，甬道深處被碩大一次次撞擊，嫩肉像是要被鈍器撞出裂縫般，呻吟整晚的嗓音都沙啞了，直到堂本剛最終釋放在堂本光一體內、小虎牙咬破堂本光一腫燙腺體，臥室瞬間瀰漫一股布丁奶茶氣味。

「接下來你只能是我的了。」

堂本剛手指點了點堂本光一鼻尖，在用指腹按壓被咬破還在淌血的腺體，沾上血放入嘴裡，香甜。  
\--  
「光一真是天生的Omega～」

側著身體右腳被抬高，堂本光一面對落地窗戶看見自己身後正被進出著，高翹的性器隨律動晃動、鈴口分泌出的前列腺液打濕腹部和恥毛，雙手無助抓著被單拉扯曖昧摺痕，小嘴微張喘息探出舌尖舔弄微乾的唇瓣。  
身後感受著炙熱的碩大一點一點拓展開甬道的皺摺然後被嫩肉緊緊包裹著，第二次被上簡直已經記憶堂本剛性器的形狀，緊緊密合。

「上次還是第一次被操呢…」

有些懷念第一次進入堂本光一體內的滋味，嫩肉糾纏著碩大激烈吸吮，深處有些緊澀、每次被撞擊就令堂本光一發出高亢音調，手足無措的樣子別有一番風情。

堂本光一無暇顧及堂本剛的話語，被插的叫喊不出完整句子，撅起臀部迎合堂本剛的動作，每次的撞擊都狠狠撞在深處的嫩肉上又像是要被鈍器鑿開般的疼痛感比上次還鮮明往身體各處擴散，隨即被湧上的快感淹埋過去。

被高熱的甬道緊緊吸吮著，隨著堂本光一腰部配合律動，堂本剛扣住他精瘦的腰部把人轉壓身下，這姿勢可以碾過前列線再頂到更深處的敏感處，沒多久堂本光一的分身又射出一股白濁，身體肌肉更加柔軟，被堂本剛分開兩腿猛烈進出著。

「光一要當我的Omega嗎？」

感覺到深處嫩肉像是被開拓新世界般，堂本剛更加興奮，腰部動作加快加重，每次都往微微裂開的柔嫩撞去。

「哈啊──剛───」

仰起頭部叫喊著，沾濕的眼角發紅、下唇也被咬腫，堂本光一只能感受到體內深處有他不知道的地方急切需要被堂本剛填滿，腺體想要被咬破，被狠狠標記。

「說了就給你喔。」

額角的汗珠隨著碰撞動作落在堂本光一背部，白皙肌膚被烙下紅痕，腰身拉出柔美線條儼然是具Omega的身體，大吉嶺紅茶香氣越來越濃，糾纏著焦糖布丁氣味想要融為一體，就差一步了。

「想、給我！剛－都給我───」

簡直像是以往被自己操的那些人一般，發出過於甜膩的呻吟，以及蕩言蕩語。

在滅頂的快感前，理智、階級、身分地位都無所謂了，堂本光一只想當堂本剛的小Omega，本能想接納堂本剛的一切，甚至想為他受孕。

突然一陣鈍痛感從身體深處擴散，不屬於Alpha的生殖腔竟然在深處的柔嫩裂縫中出現，過度敏感的快感衝擊令堂本光一暈眩，本能翹高臀部接納堂本剛碩大的猛烈抽插，再一次次的撞擊侵入中達到一陣又一陣的高潮，最後是漫長的生殖腔內射精，稚嫩包裹著灼熱碩大劇烈收縮、強烈的射精沖刷在初次接納性器的生殖腔內使堂本光一不停顫抖。  
然後腺體再次被咬破，清涼的信息素注入，香甜的焦糖布丁再次與大吉嶺紅茶交融，再也沒有分開。  
\--  
「這陣子都沒有見到光一，該不會真的成家立業了吧？」

Alpha的聚會再也沒有見堂本光一出席，取而代之的是堂本家分支的獨子堂本剛。

「光一最近比較忙。」

帶著粗框眼鏡遮掩目光裡閃動的狡黠，堂本剛思量著再五分鐘就要藉口離開。

畢竟專屬他的Omega還在床上身後塞著小尾巴不讓才注入慾望流出，這次一定要讓堂本光一懷上。

此時堂本光一雙手被綁靠在頭頂、矇住雙眼的眼罩被浸濕，小嘴紅腫發出微弱呻吟，順著嘴角淌落的津液滴在胸膛滑至腰間，他不再是高高在上的Alpah了，耳邊不停迴盪那晚堂本剛對自己說的『我是End Re Cheri，高於你的Enigma。』

嘴角漾出幸福笑靨，他看上的人真是帶來Endlessshock啊。

END


End file.
